


Grant Me Serenity

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [75]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 713 OV, Archades, BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Too much for Vossler is never enough.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Me Serenity

Basch used to stop at raised welts and beading blood, but now he knows better the signs of meeting Vossler's need: the relaxation that comes to Vossler's muscles and the straightness that returns to his spine. Basch waits for those signs, smiles, and spanks Vossler again, watches his ankles pull at their cuffs, his fists clench and release. Too much for Vossler is never enough.

Basch strips one of his leather magisterial gloves. He strokes over Vossler's hole with one oiled finger, Basch's favourite sign of Vossler's mood. If he's calm, Vossler takes Basch's finger easy, one long beautiful stroke.


End file.
